conflictingaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Own Next Top Model (Cycle 2)
) | previousseason = | nextseason = |season = |runnerups = Aaliyah Park & Haley Johns|locations = Los Angeles, CA Venice, Italy Verona, Italy Milan, Italy Como, Italy|judges = Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Kim Nguyễn}} Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 2 was the second cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The international destinations were Venice, Verona, Milan & Como, Italy. The winner was 21-year old Abbey McBride from Portland, Oregon but originally from East Kilbride, Scotland making her the first contestant to compete who's not from the USA and the first winner not from the USA. Aaliyah Park & Haley Johns later returned for Cycle 7, the first All Stars Season. Destinations * Los Angeles, Episodes 1-4 * Venice, Episodes 5 * Verona, Episodes 6 * Milan, Episodes 6-10 * Como, Episodes 7 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Elite Model Management * A Cover & 2 page spread in Cosmopolitan Magazine * A cosmetics campaign with Tarte Cosmetics, as well as: * A cash prize of $10,000 * And a brand new 2010 Fiat Grande Punto Convertible. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Brooklyn McCormick and Kassandra Shaffer are Sisters Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' *'First Callout: '''Teagan Pittman *'Bottom 2: Brooklyn McCormick and Haley Johns *'''Eliminated: '''Brooklyn McCormick '''Episode 2 *'First Callout: '''Kassandra Shaffer *'Bottom 2: Virginia Long and Xiomara Hawkins *'''Eliminated: '''Xiomara Hawkins '''Episode 3 *'First Callout: '''Allison Doyle & Haley Johns *'Bottom 2: Angela Jiminez & Casey Carney and Jaylin Watts & Kassandra Shaffer *'''Eliminated: '''Angela Jiminez & Casey Carney '''Episode 4 *'First Callout: '''Aaliyah Park *'Bottom 2:' Teagan Pittman and Kassandra Shaffer *'Eliminated: Kassandra Shaffer '''Episode 5 *'First Callout: '''Abbey McBride *'Bottom 2: Jaylin Watts and Virginia Long *'''Eliminated: '''Jaylin Watts '''Episode 6 *'First Callout: '''Abbey McBride *'Bottom 2: Teagan Pittman & Virginia Long *'''Eliminated: '''Teagan Pittman '''Episode 7 *'First Callout: '''Aaliyah Park *'Bottom 2:' Allison Doyle & Haley Johns *'Eliminated: Allison Doyle '''Episode 8 *'First Callout: '''Aaliyah Park *'Bottom 2:' Abbey McBride & Virginia Long *'Eliminated: Virginia Long '''Episode 9 *'First Callout: '''Abbey McBride *'Bottom 2: Aaliyah Park & Haley Johns *'Eliminated: '''None 'Episode 10 *'3rd Place: '''Haley Johns *'2nd Place: Aaliyah Park *'Sims Next Top Model: '''Abbey McBride Summaries 'Call-out order : This contestant won the competition. : This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. : This contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Aaliyah Park & Abbey Park (2) *'Most collective first call outs:' Aaliyah Park & Abbey Park (3) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances:' Virginia Long (2) *'Most collective bottom two appearances:' Virginia Long (3) 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Black & White Beauty Shots *'Episode 2': Portraying Famous American Movie Stars at Grauman's Chinese Theatre *'Episode 3': Lesbian Couples *'Episode 4': Gondela Shots in Pairs *'Episode 5': Modern Day Romeo & Juliet in Pairs (and One Group of 3) '''Acting Challenge' *'Episode 6': Modeling Versace in Basilica of Sant'Ambrogio *'Episode 7': Underwater beauty's at Lake Como *'Episode 8': Reenacting Baby Photo's *'Episode 9': Death becomes Her *'Episode 10-1': Cosmopolitian Cover Shoot *'Episode 10-': Tarte Cosmetics Campains *'Episode 10-3': Finale Runway Category:Cycles